Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for selecting an identifier of an intended device from identifiers listed on a screen.
Related Art
So far, a technique to assist a user to select an intended one of printers has been known, which technique is adapted to accept an input to specify a condition for narrowing down possible printers (candidate printers), display a list of printer information (such as IP addresses and model names) of the possible printers conforming to the specified condition, and prompt the user to select the printer information of the intended printer from the list of printer information.